


Of Webs and Flames

by Cornerofmadness



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: It’s just another day on the job for Scully and Mulder.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Of Webs and Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Carter owns it 
> 
> **Notes:** written for evil_little_dog in comment_fic for the prompt of The X-Files, Fox Mulder+/Dana Skully, for the song title Kiss the Girl, Disney's _The Little Mermaid_

XXX

The heat of the blaze warmed Mulder, and he needed it after being in the forest for so many hours. Of course, much of his chill wasn’t from the early spring evening but rather the fact that the forest had crawled with spiders the size of deer. It had looked like the Mirkwood in there. Next to him Scully leaned on their car, her face illuminated by the dancing flames. Her eyes remained huge, fixed on the forest fire.

He couldn’t complain about it really. He and Scully had been wrapped up in webs – again, he was never going to get the feel of them off his skin – when Iris, a naturalist who had first brought the issue of people disappearing in the woods to their attention, had helped get them free. And accidentally set the fire. Who knew webs were so flammable? Who knew spiders would make noise as they burst into flame?

Who knew he would turn out to be a newly converted arachnophobe?

Everyone’s attention was on the fire fighters who were luckily getting the fire under control. It was still snowy and wet in places, keeping the flames from spiraling out of control. Mulder knew no one was paying him and Scully any mind. He pulled a mass of webs off her hair doing some interpretive dance to get it off his fingers. She looked as weary as he felt and had already made her thoughts on giant spiders abundantly clear.

Grinning as a sudden inspiration hit, Mulder leaned down and kissed her, soft and sweet. She shot him a surprised look but smiled without a word. Between them, none was needed.


End file.
